Never Look Back
by Kerouac's Apprentice
Summary: She left town three years ago, vowing never to return. The people she'd loved most had turned their backs on her. But now, old voices are calling her back; there are old wounds to be mended, and old debts to be repaid...(Courtneyfic, Court?)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones you don't recognize.  
  
Title: Never Look Back  
  
Author: CrimsonSwan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: She left town three years ago, vowing never to return. The people she'd loved most had turned their backs on her. But now, old voices are calling her back; there are old wounds to be mended, and old debts to be repaid...(Courtneyfic, Court/?)  
  
Longer Summary: Courtney left town in 2004 because both Jason and Sonny gave her the cold shoulder for saving Alky. She's made contact with no one from Port Charles since then, and has started over in another small New York town. But when Lorenzo Alcazar gives her a call one morning, Courtney's forced to deal with all sorts of wounds she thought she could forget, and all kinds of relationships she thought she could get over...  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
The shrill sound of the phone beside her bed wakes her from her reverie. She groans, yawns, rubs her eyes in the bright light streaming through the baby blue curtains. Rosie barks excitedly at the noise.  
  
"Hello?" she mutters groggily, trying to conceal her annoyance at whoever's on the other end. No one who knows her well would call so early in the morning. At least, no one who's known her in the space of the past three years.  
  
"Courtney?" The voice is not one she'd expected to hear, but its tone is so strikingly familiar that she almost hangs up in surprise. She clutches the phone harder, nervous.  
  
"Who is this?" She must sound rather paranoid to the listener, but she has reason. She had told them never to call her again.  
  
However, this voice doesn't sound like any of *them*.  
  
But it's still all-too-familiar, and possibly worse. There is a pause before the caller speaks again.  
  
"It's good to hear your voice."  
  
Said voice has become even more shrill and panicky. "Who *is* this?!"  
  
Another pause, a longer one, until the man speaks again.  
  
"This is Lorenzo Alcazar."  
  
Courtney hangs up hard, and quickly.  
  
It's a name and a voice she hasn't heard for three years.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
So, whaddya think? Should I continue? Or not? What should the pairing be? Courtney/Lo? Courtney/Jason? Something else? I'm open to suggestions! :) :) 


	2. Part II

*^*^*^*  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones you don't recognize.  
  
Title: Never Look Back  
  
Author: CrimsonSwan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: She left town three years ago, vowing never to return. The people she'd loved most had turned their backs on her. But now, old voices are calling her back; there are old wounds to be mended, and old debts to be repaid...(Courtneyfic, Court/?)  
  
Longer Summary: Courtney left town in 2004 because both Jason and Sonny gave her the cold shoulder for saving Alky. She's made contact with no one from Port Charles since then, and has started over in another small New York town. But when Lorenzo Alcazar gives her a call one morning, Courtney's forced to deal with all sorts of wounds she thought she could forget, and all kinds of relationships she thought she could get over...  
  
Part II  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"Something's the matter, I can tell," Jeff says, gazing at her over the steaming mug of coffee he's sipping. He's known Courtney Matthews for three years and he can read her like a book. She's a complex woman with a mysterious past and sadness lurking in those pretty blue eyes. Her present demeanor reveals to him that something from that past has been dredged up, and is hovering over her conscience.  
  
She denies it, with an unconvincing laugh and a wave of her hand. Jeff can't help but prod.  
  
"Look, I'm not stupid. I minored in psychology." He says the last bit proudly, sitting up straighter. He never misses a chance to boast about his Yale education, and with a glance across at Courtney he can see she isn't impressed.  
  
"Well then you'll know not to bug me about this," she says simply, reaching for her purse to signal this is the end of the conversation.  
  
Jeff watches her leave the coffee shop, unsatisfied. Courtney may not realize it, but he cares very much for her and her well-being. He knows she's off to the office for another boring day as some big tycoon's secretary, and he wonders if she's really happy there.  
  
*Whatever skeletons she's got in her closet*, he thinks, stirring more sugar into his coffee, *They're getting to her. They're **really** getting to her.*  
  
Jeff rises from his seat, slips on his coat, and prepares to leave. However, out of the corner of his eye, he spots an object on the table-- it's Courtney's cell phone. She must have left it in the rush to escape his interrogation.  
  
Smiling slightly, Jeff pockets it.  
  
He'll return it to her.  
  
Later.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Hmmm, I don't quite know what to make of him myself... Well, R&R! ;) 


End file.
